everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Merana Little
Merana Little or she/her is a 2015-introduced original character, avid saxophone ethusiast, and self-proclaimed theatre kid. They are destined to be the next Rusalka from the opera of the same name by Antonín Leopold Dvořák. They attend Ever After High, however their acceptance into the school is a much different experience than most. Growing up with Death's imminent presence at their shoulder, and worse, the knowledge that Death was indeed there, Merana holds a twisted view of themself and their purpose in life. The conviction of their apparent inferiority, alongside other things, brings doubt and frustration, stress and irritation, and though that's bad enough, Merana is hesistant to let go of these feelings because they love the idea of living out a trope. Though it is ingrained in Merana to overachieve and reach for success, the fact that they will die before they become an adult is, as expected, hard to process. Because of this, Merana is both hopelessly idealistic with aspirations and self-standards, and jaded and distrustful of what the future will bring. Even though Merana holds worries for each new day, most notably, issues with their identity and their future, they try quite hard to be nonchalant and carefree among other people, prefering to cry into their covers and delight in feeling miserable as they romanticize despair and desolation even more. For the time being, they grace themselves with a cover of mirthful light and sharp wit, the dryly jovial jester yet still the academic prodigy, lovely light waves hiding troubled waters. And though Merana wishes they were not so uncertain all the time, not so selfish and manipulative and unwilling to accept, they cannot find it within themselves to break from their reverie. MerMer or Fishbone seems to be a common nickname. Their Chinese name is 深 青 tbc something with ci (fish bone haha) something something why Please don't edit without permission! Major WIP, going through a name change and story change and other meaningless details! Character Personality Merely what appears to be yet another Little Mermaid variant in the grand scheme of things, Merana worries for her sense of identity and the pressure of Destiny and Co. Amongst dozens of other fated-to-die water-themed teens, she feels as if the concept of fate and taking on a legacy has caused her to change greatly from who she was, and who she wants to be. Most notably, Merana percieves her individuality to now be virtually nonexistent, her skills useless, and her purpose obsolete. However, a substantial fear of failure and desire for improvement still seems real enough apparently, as Merana now pushes herself to success, whatever it may be, before death. There is a clear divide between the kind of person Merana aspires to be and her unfeigned, genuine personality. Growing up consuming media featuring particularly jaded, sarcastic lone wolves has made Merana fall in love with a persona she has built to fit herself into. The prodigy distant from everyone else, the cynic, the snark, pulling badassery out of their perfectly written and editted character arcs, someone who she should aspire to be. Her romanticising nature combined with her want of admiration and attention has led her to subconsciously try and fit into the role better, even forcing herself to put up the facade. And over the years, it has come more and more naturally to her. The identity Merana strives to be half her waking moments is wryly and dryly humorous, remarking on daily incidents with oh-so-seemingly blasé comments, handling everything life throws at them with cheek and dramatic flair. She should excel in her chosen areas of expertise, nearing levels of perfection, garnering praise and trust from her elders, inspiring awe in her peers, while treating the matter as if it was not enough. She must raise her eyebrows at the most oppurtune moments, scoff and murmur, half-lidded eyes bearing boredom and absolute superiority, win all arguments and always have a snappy one-liner ready. And, as is standard, exist as if personal lighting, make-up, sound, and wardrobe crews were with her at all times. Very much so not this persona she exhibits, Merana is uncomfortably aware that she's changing her behavior to imitate what she admires. And though being true to herself and having people genuinely admire her'' is'' somewhat of a goal, Merana enjoys the feeling of being superior, she enjoys this passive-aggressivenesssuch an asshole because she doesn't know how to let her stress and anger out otherwise. And at this point she'd conditioned herself to act as such, Merana, when she is not trying to embody a TV Tropes page, is expressive to a large degree. She's easily excitable at the mention of her favorite topics, easily frustrated when she is disrupted, and all too easily nervous when faced with just about anything. And it's important to mention, she lets that show! Through smiles and narrowed eyes and movement and energy and irritated huffs, Merana lets herself crack open a cold bottled emotion, long-coveted and long-delayed. However, her issues with self-image and identity, a major cause of her subconscious manipulation, are also noticeably apparent with the loss of her pretense. Merana craves attention and praise, she idealizes being put on a pedestal, and she becomes desperate when there's a noticeable lack of validation. This is an especially difficult mindset to deal with when you attend a school that is currently contemplating the validity of a then widely-accepted metaphysical law. Stress tends to multiply when a situation like this is happening. Merana, being brought up in a competitive atmostphere, glamourizes the idea of high standards and hard work much too fervently. By nature she is an over-achiever, eager to improve and with no shortage of a telltale perfectionist attitude. However, she often pushes this to the extreme, wanting to better her skills so much that she gets overwhelmed with what she percieves as the quota. Not to mention, she has such high standards for herself, disguising them as expectations of others, that she becomes unhealthily obsessed with her work. This aforementioned difficult childhood is one of the factors playing into her inferiority complex. After competing with others for so long, Merana subconsciously developed an instinct that if she were not up to par, whatever that may be, she would fail, whatever that may entail. Her feelings of helpless and dependency when she was younger were self-interpreted as weaknesses, consequently she started feeling like she was weak. To deal with this, she finds comfort in success, usually in academics, subconsciously trying to find peace through attention. When Merana inevitably becomes too overwhelemed to meet her own standards, it will in turn make her feel worse about the original problem. She also tends to overcomplicate and overthink anything and everything, getting nervous and fussing over the smallest details. Partly because of her ever-embellishing nature and partly because she's kind of pretentious. Because she gravitates towards much too grandiose ideas for simple situations, she ends up running herself exhausted with extravagrant plans. As a perfectionist, and also as someone who wants to be effortlessly excellent, this is torture. She ends up with bouts of apathy and counterfeit calm, before beginning to worry yet again. Merana's self-consciousness and easy embarrassment also rears its ugly head in her pride. For all she pretends, Merana is actually really sensitive to criticism and insults, and being aware of that piles shame and guilt onto her ego. Speaking of egos, Merana has a habit that is rapidly growing in popularity: self depreceation in order for others to intervene and contradict. The basis of this habit is: 1) Do something that is quite awesome. 2) Pretend either a) "It's not that good" or b) "It was pretty easy!" 3) Attention and awe!! 4) hooray. She craves praise so much she'd deliberately manipulate other people into complimenting her, through self-depreceation real or not. Craving attention and praise. Inferiority complex, the whole "i need praise because it's been a constant in my childhood so i must be doing something wrong now that it doesn't happen anymore", something every "smart kid" that grew up to "waste their potential" went through, weirdly competitive, enjoys playing off her achievements as nothing because: subtle manipulation to make other people praise her more, the idea of being humble is very appealing and seems kind of glamorous, the urge to do better and the genuine feeling that she isn't good enough. Finding comfort in patterns and repetition. weirdly likes schedules Enjoying knowledge- weird snobby "i'm better than you" mentality, wanting to get admiration for things, over-achiever, wants to be prepared, hiding feelings of inferiority and jealousy of other people's success, Her own passion ends up overwhelming herself. doesn't enjoy being overwhelmed, has no idea how to deal with her emotions. Merana's penchant for escapism is what led her to putting up such a facade in the first place. *some stuff n stuff *Has issues with self-image, as she wants attention and admiration from people, in the subtle sort of prideful way, wants to be seen as wryly and dryly humorous, and overall good at doing things and looking ideal while doing it. *Basically, very expressive with her emotions by nature, even though she's bad at distinguishing the difference between many. *She does make pretty snarky replies without the thought of the trope, because she wants to edge a laugh out of herself and others. Literally wants to be funny! And laugh! Makes bad decisions because of this sometimes. *Hides a lot of worry, which is why she enjoys the ever-so abstract feeling of positivity. *Fit to burst with sunshine when positive! Similar to a nice adrenaline rush, or envisioning her own universe. *Worries about her life, her future, her approaching death, her family, what she's becoming, what she's done, waht other people think of her, when people have loud voices, and so on. *Likes creating. Also like procrastinating, but not liking the fact that she's procrastinating. *Her enjoyment of knowledge! makes her curious and over-achieving *Enjoys schedules and fixed patterns a lot! Finds them to be comforting *Which results in the unfortunate inevitability of becoming overwhelmed when something goes wrong and she doesn't know what to do. This happens.. often. She could probably deal with the situation if she found a place to start, but more often than not she gets stuck in that first stage of panic and confusion. *Regresses to that weird apathy by instinct and tries to solve the problem like she has any semblance of an idea or plan, even though she really does not. There's internal screaming and desperation underneath the "I meant to do that"s and slightly alarmed poker face. everything under here shall be interpreted. Appearance In their more humanoid form, Merana seems to be a taller than average teenager of Eastern Asian descent. They appear more feminine, though their style is rather androgynous. Merana stands at 5'7" (170 cm) without heels, a fact they are very proud of. please do yourself (and me!) a favor, and don't read this because so much is redundant and not done yet >o< also the writing is embarrassing. tall chinese siren with nice hair and keratosis pilaris. maybe muscle?? who knows. her tail has the ability to pick up pigment, but is usually glassy black with silver undertones. Adding more to her physical build, MerMer has broad shoulders, good for swimming and volleyball. She is slightly muscular, but you can't really tell. Merana also has kinda long legs, which are equipped with a lot of speed and stamina due to running. Her arms are toned and tanned darker than the rest of her body. She has long, nimble fingers that she never paints, unless it's unintentionally covering them in paint while working on an art project. Now there is something Merana has trouble with. Boobs. The Armageddon of all life. Because of her thicker build, she's granted with D's. Whether this is a good thing or not remains to be answered. Currently Merana has two conflicting opinions on this. One, they're not needed, annoying, and slows her down. She would like to get rid of them. But on the other hand she's too lazy to act on this, and so this dilemma remains. Her pigmentation would be described as a golden medium tan. It has a healthy glow to it, from all that swimming around, and the icy waters during wintertime serves as a sort of an ice bath that helps nourish her. Her skin was a bit light before due to the fact that half of her life was spent underwater, even though she did get to come up onto land frequently. It's still darker now. Her skin is also always containing some sort of rosiness. This could be from the fact that she's always a bit frustrated or overly excited about something. Or from the fact that physical activity will result in her being pretty rosy. She doesn't blush often(unless I make her do for da crackshipz), though, and when she does it fades pretty quickly. Merana does have a little keratosis pilaris, a condition that causes harmless little bumps to grow here and there on her body. They are barely noticeable because of their similar color to her skin tone. She has a habit of rubbing them and scratching them sub-consciously. They don't itch or anything, just a habit for her. Her face is rather round and kind of chubby and it has the appearance of still retaining baby fat. When she smiles they only get rounder. It also gives the appearance of her being pretty young, and she is. I mean, at heart she's honestly a child. Her nose is on the broader side, and well, it's a nose. Her lips are perfectly shaped and they are just slightly darker than most people's would be. Merana's eyebrows are just... regular eyebrows. A bit all over the place though. MerMer has gorgeous blue hair, the color of a paradise's ocean. It would be described as a bright turquoise with hints of teal. The darker parts are almost jewel-toned. It is quite easy to manage, and Merana has a huge fondness for the color of it. It is completely natural, because crew you mermaid genes are cool, but the fantasy colors make it seem as if she had dyed her hair. Brash black streaks can be found in MerMer's hair. It's just natural so there really is no explanation for it. But now it makes her hair look cool B) The specific pattern of the coloring are: one large streak on the front of the shaggy side-swept bangs, a choppy steak on the left side of her hair, that begins at the parting of her hair and ends at an angle at the bottom of her hair, close to the front, and smaller streaks peppered throughout the back. Her current style is a bob with shaggy, windswept bangs parted to her right. As in, her perspective right. Around the back of her head, slightly shaggy hair is layered on top of each other. Near the front of her head, where the bangs are parted to her right, there is an Austrian ahoge sticking up. Merana also has fins in her humanoid form. They are spiky and translucent black, growing on her forearms and calves. They do droop a little, however. These fins are hydrodynamic and allow her to glide easily in water. When in siren form, Merana's legs blend into a long tail, the scales catching the light and flashing silver. Most of the scales seem silvery-black, but some spots are dappled with faint traces of emerald. The fins start out as translucent silvery-green and end majestically in translucent silvery-black. Her skin takes on a slightly silveery-green tint, black darkening her remaining limbs, and her teeth take on a shark-like aspect. MerMer's eyes glow more luminously, and her movements are smoother. Silver green scales can be found here and there, around her arms and neck. She is able to do as she does on land in the water. Except, y'know. Walk. And everything associated with walking. Interests tba Abilities being a fish kid pretty much it Fairy Tale How The Story Goes The full story is here: RUSALKA! But basically, this Rusalka chick falls in love with this prince guy. Her dad is all like "no no you shouldn't" but nope she doesn't listen because plot. She gets a potion from a witch, which (heh) you know, is always a good idea, but she can't talk. Plus, if the prince betrays her, they'll both get sent to some sort of eternal damnation. A regular jokester, this one. Prince guy likes the mermaid chick but he's also infidel. Likes this foreign princess. Foreign princess gets all jelly and curses the couple. Prince guy leaves Rusalka, and poor Rusalka goes back to the lake. The princess wins the prince's affection and now scorns it. Rusalka asks the witch for a solution to all her woes(lol so drama many sad) and is told if she kills the prince guy, she will be saved. But nope, she rejects it, though it's a perfectly good offer. She becomes a bludička, basically a spirit of death. The nearest translation is a will o'the wisp, only her kiss means death and damnation, which makes her a much cooler will o'the wisp. The prince finds Rusalka since he's heartbroken by the foreign princess(REVENGE! >:3). And they kiss even though he knows her kiss means death. He dies, and the story concludes How Does Merana Fit Into it? TBA Previous Rusalka disappeared and the story was forgone to streamline the variations down to a few, since the story was too similar to The Little Mermaid. Then the tale was rediscovered and from a pool (heh) of competitors for the spot, Merana was chosen. Parallels TBA Viewpoint on Destiny TBA Relationships Family unfortunate Best Friends Desi - oof tba Cop- TBA Merana, somehow, still ''pines 'a lot'.'' Dami - Two dorks that like to hang about Clerval- i haven't made him but he'll be here soon. Friends Rosabella Beauty- TBA Quinn Schauer- TBA Lace Carroll - Fashion fanatics amirite? Acquaintances Calli Latrans- TBA Enemies hum de dum Pets Most of these pets are hypothetical pets, and probably won't last too long. Mererid- During the Animal Calling lesson, Merana received a magical ship figurehead she named Mererid. Mererid is a magical creature as it is an enchanted piece of sea treasure. Romance For a siren, she's actually kinda useless at romance. Oufits some sort of futch goth disaster, im sure Themes TBA It's like impossible to find songs for them. Girls (Marina and the Diamonds)- TBA TBA Trivia * Merana is sapphic! they proceed to laugh because sapphic? like, the color, sapphire? blue? like them! * Gender is. confusion. Fairymerica eggsplain. * She/her and they/them pronouns are the way to go! * Their birthday is June 25th, which makes them a Cancer. Fitting, for the oceanic connections and rather crabby personality. * Their favorite food would probably some sort of dessert. * Merana has unnaturally sharp 20/10 eyesight. If you're not familiar with that, it just means she can see something sharply from 20 feet, whereas a person with 20/20 vision could only see it from 10 feet. They have an odd fear, however, of losing their eyesight, or just not being able to see well in general, although their vision is fine. *Merana plays two instruments currently, the alto saxophone primarily. She also plays the erhu, and would like to pick up tenor sax too. *If Merana were to embody one of the Seven Deadly Sins, it would most likely be Pride. A runner-up would be Greed, and then probably Wrath or Gluttony. *internally screaming Quotes Notes * will probably never be "done" Relevant Links Her diary is here Her mirror blog is here They're both being renovated at the moment though... Gallery If anyone wants to draw her, feel free to! Just remember her appearance please ^^; Art Merana....MERMAID.JPG|a rather fishy merana IMG 0129-1-.jpg|a human merana, with a swanky umbrella overlay fun.png|some overlay fun MerMerbyJK.jpg|First Basic, done by meh! Image.jpg|MerMer as a superhero! MeranaLittleFanArt.png|A really cool fanart by the awesome Rudino! Merana Little Fanart.jpg|Ohmygod, Gummi did such a great job on this! Thank you! :3 Merana fanart.png|Sheepy did this amazing art of MerMer! Thank you :3 BelsArtOfMerana.jpeg|BIG thanks to Bel for doing some awesome art of MerMer! Merana Little Getting Fairest Sketch.jpg|MerMer's Getting Fairest by Jade! MeranaRedraw.jpeg|Awww, Tay did such a cute job on chibi MerMer! Mermerlegacy.png|LD by Mina! THANK YOU! MeranaLittleMirrorBeachByKatechi.png|By Katechi, commissioned by Bessie|link=http://katechi.deviantart.com/ MeranaLittleLegacyDayFArt.png|MerMer's Legacy Day, done by Rudino! Mer is Mad.jpg|one angry lad by Patches Meeeeeeeeer.png|zena thank you omg References MerMerEyeShape.jpeg|The shape of her eyes Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Nonbinary Category:Rusalka Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Mermaids Category:Shapeshifters Category:Princesses Category:LGBTA+ Category:Asexual Category:Donut's Stuff Category:Donut Hunters Category:Work in progress Category:Characters of the Month